Senyum
by Maeve Oh
Summary: "Aku sudah ditinggal oleh keluargaku sejak usiaku menginjak tujuh tahun. Aku hidup sendirian dan luntang-lantung di luar sana. Dengan hanya mengandalkan tenagaku, aku berusaha mencari uang untuk menyambung hidup." Mengenang masa lalu memang menyedihkan, tapi dengan itulah kau harus tetap terus melangkah ke depan. / Rin Sakamoto comeback! Btw, keep it or delete?
1. First

**Senyum**

**main characters: **Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura

**AU**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**First**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kala itu, kau berdiri di sana—di sudut jalan itu. Sambil terus mengulas senyum khasmu yang berupa ulasan garis tipis yang tidak akan terlihat dengan jelas oleh beberapa pasang mata sekalipun mereka memakai kacamata mereka. Kaupun menoleh, melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang tengah memperhatikanmu dari balik kacamata berbingkai kecokelatan miliknya. Beberapa pertanyaan mulai terlintas di benakmu. Siapakah sosok berkacamata itu?<p>

Hanya menelisik, mencoba mencari kemana sosok itu pergi. Kau berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi posisimu berdiri tadi. Kali ini melintasi jalan yang terbilang cukup sepi. Tak ada satupun kendaraan yang berlalu lintas. Kerutan di dahimu perlahan muncul. Kau merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh kenyataan; realita hidup yang harus kau hadapi ini memang sangat di luar pikiranmu. Mungkin tak pernah terbayangkan kalau kau akan mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini.

**Crash!**

Kau terjatuh—tersungkur di tengah jalan yang sepi itu. Hanya pikiranmu yang berbicara seolah-olah ialah pengatur segalanya dalam ragamu yang tidak bergerak itu. Terdiam membisu dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalamu. Jemari tangan tidak bisa bergerak, menggapai sesuatu yang kaupun tidak tahu apa yang harus kaugapai saat ini. Siapapun tolong—tolong bantu sosok ini. Ingin rasanya kau berteriak-teriak meminta tolong, walaupun akhirnya kau urungkan niatmu itu karena egomu yang terlalu tinggi. Dan akhirnya matamu terpejam. Hingga kau tidak lagi merasakan bahwa saat ini kau berada di ambang kematianmu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Kau menoleh dan mendapati sesosok manusia yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang tempatmu berbaring saat ini. Sangat sulit menggerakkan kepalamu, bukan? Oh ya, tentu saja—kepalamu terluka saat itu. Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu, bukan?

"Kau..." Suaramu terhenti ketika obsidianmu meneliti sosok yang tengah mengulas senyum di sampingmu itu. "—siapa?" Hanya berupa sebuah pertanyaan kecil yang keluar dari bibirmu yang masih kaku dan dingin itu. Lalu _onyx_mu kembali bergerak—kembali meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang sedang kau tempati saat ini. "Dimana aku sekarang?"

Senyum—sosok itu mengulas senyumannya lagi. Dan kali ini bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja. Sebuah mangkuk yang berisi bubur hangat.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Jeda—dan tepat saat itu tanpa kau sadari otakmu merekam sebuah nama yang baru saja terucap oleh sosok gadis itu. "Aku yang menolongmu kemarin." Memberi penjelasan tentang apa yang ia lakukan. "Kau... kecelakaan. Ada sebuah mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan penuh menabrak dirimu yang tengah menyebrang jalan—dan aku melihatnya." tambahnya lagi. Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak pada sebuah benda di mangkuk itu.

"Kau menyelamatkanku?"

Satu pernyataan kembali kau layangkan pada sosok yang masih saja terus menampilkan senyumnya yang terkesan manis. Bahkan hatimu saja tampak tenang ketika melihatnya.

"Ya," katanya menjawab pertanyaanmu. "kebetulan aku sedang berada tak jauh dari tempatmu tersungkur. Dan aku langsung menelepon ambulans untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit." lanjutnya lagi sambil melihat sekeliling sementara kau hanya terdiam membisu.

Rapuh. Kau merasa saat ini kau sedang rapuh, bukan? Kau merasa bahwa kau sangat lemah bahkan orang yang menolongmu saja seorang gadis. Kau merasa dipermalukan oleh nasibmu sendiri. Seakan semuanya sedang mempermainkanmu dan mengejekmu karena kau hanya seorang pemuda lemah yang hanya bisa terdiam di atas ranjang sebuah rumah sakit.

"Oh ya, aku sudah buatkan semangkuk bubur hangat untukmu." Suara itu kembali terdengar olehmu. _Onyx_mu yang tadi mematung menatap langit-langit ruangan seketika berubah pandangan dan kembali menatap gadis Haruno yang tengah memperlihatkan sebuah hasil karyanya; semangkuk bubur hangat yang kelihatannya sangat enak untuk dicicipi. Tapi sekali lagi, egomu yang terlalu tinggi memaksamu untuk terdiam dan kembali bersikap angkuh seperti biasanya. "Ayo, makan. Aku suapkan deh—mumpung masih hangat." Bahkan suaranya saja terdengar cukup antusias.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Dan keheningan tercipta ketika kau selesai berucap seperti itu, seakan-akan sesuatu telah merubah segalanya.

"Err—masakan buatanku enak, kok. Tidak ada sedikitpu racun yang aku masukkan. Hehe. Dan—ehm—aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Kau terdiam sekali lagi, lalu kembali menatap mata indah sang gadis. Mata _onyx_mu kembali bertemu dengan mata _emerald_milik sosok itu. "Kubilang aku tidak lapar."

Kali ini gadis itu yang nampak terdiam, lalu senyumannya menghilang ketika tangannya menaruh mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu di atas meja di samping ranjangmu. Kau hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali beralih pada langit-langit ruangan bernuansa putih yang sama sekali belum pernah kaukunjungi sebelumnya.

"Oke, baiklah." Kaudengar gadis itu kembali berucap. Suara0suara yang tidak kaukenal terdengar oleh indera pendengaranmu. "Mungkin kau butuh ketenangan, ya? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku keluar saja supaya kau bisa makan bubur buatanku sendirian agar kesehatanmu bisa pulih kembali. Dan satu lagi, kalau kau butuh bantuan, panggil aku saja, oke?" Kau tidak menoleh untuk memastikan apakah sosok gadis Haruno itu benar-benar pergi dari ruanganmu atau tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan." Suaramu keluar begitu saja. Terdengar sebuah lirihan kecil, memang. Tapi kau bersikeras bahwa yang berkata itu adalah _inner_mu.

"Ehh yaa—hai!" Suara itu kembali terdengar olehmu. Saat ini kau tengah berada di luar ruangan, di sebuah taman kecil di belakang rumah sakit tersebut. Kau yang meminta suster untuk pergi dari ruangan hampa itu dan berniat mencari suasana ketenangan baru yang nyatanya malah sama saja karena adanya sosok gadis tadi. "Bagaimana bubur buatanku? Enak, _'kan_?"

Kau tetap pada posisimu, terdiam dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Kau terlihat nampak kusut saat itu, dengan kondisi kepala yang diperban dan tangan dan kakimu juga dalam kondisi yang sama. Bahkan saat inipun kau duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Dan semuanya karena nasb yang tengah mempermainkanmu, bukan?

"Ehm—oke, mungkin itu menandakan 'iya'. Ehehe." Kau hanya mendecih kesal mendengar ucapan itu. Lalu tanganmu bergerak ke roda untuk memutar roda tersebut. Mungkin kau bosan berada di tempat seperti itu—bosan karena kehadiran sosok gadis itu, mungkin.

"Berisik."

"Eeh kau mau kemana?" Sadarkah kau jika gadis itu tengah bertanya padamu? Dan lihat—bahkan gadis itu tengah mengejarmu yang sudah menjauh meninggalkan gadis Haruno itu beberapa meter di belakangmu. Dan kenyataan berkata lain, gadis itu sekarang berada di sampingmu dan ia berhasil mengejarmu. Tanganmu langsung saja berhenti memutar roda, dan kepalamu langsung menoleh ke arah si gadis.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku?"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, lalu memunculkan senyumannya seperti yang pernah kaulihat sebelumnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu." Gadis itu masih terus tersenyum, membuatmu makin muak untuk melihatnya. "Aku tahu mungkin kau memang butuh ketenangan. Tetapi... ya... aku takut jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang—ehm—sangat tidak baik untuk dilakukan. Maksudku, ya... aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." Dan kalian berdua sama-sama terdiam. Gadis Haruno itu mungkin terdiam karena kehabisan ucapan sementara kau terdiam karena sedikit tersinggung ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya.

_Mengkhawatirkan keadaan? Maksudnya apa?_

"Aduh, maksudku aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu!" Seolah-olah gadis itu seorang peramal yang bisa mendengar semua yang ada di pikiranmu. Senyumannya bahkan berganti dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. "Sudah kubilang _'kan_kalau kau harus pulih kembali?" Kau terdiam ketika matamu kembali bertemu dengan mata Haruno itu.

Rasanya memang tidak enak jika kau dipermainkan nasib seperti ini. Ingin sekali kau berkata, _'Siapa kamu hingga berbicara seperti itu?'_. Tapi selalu—selalu egomu yang mengalahkan segalanya.

"Siapa dirimu hingga berbicara seperti itu?"

Ya, akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu juga. Dan kau merasa kaulah pemenangnya. Kau telah menjatuhkan posisi dimana gadis itu sedang berdiri saat ini. Dan kau merasa kaulah yang paling hebat diantara yang lain.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," Dan dengan bodohnya si gadis berkata seperti itu, membuatmu kembali mendecih dan mengalihkan pandanganmu kembali ke depan. "—sudah kuperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya, bukan?" Gadis itu sekarang malah berdiri di depanmu seakan-akan ia hendak memberhentikan langkahmu—seakan-akan kau adalah seorang pencuri yang hendak kabur dan gadis itulah sang polisi yang akan menghentikan kasus pencurian."Omong-omong, aku belum tahu namamu."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya iris matamu bertemu dengan iris mata milik_nya_. Dan kau terlihat sangat malas untuk mengartikan ucapan sang gadis yang sebenarnya sudah kauketahui apa maksudnya.

"Siapa namamu, hm?"

"Tak penting kau mengetahui namaku."

Gadis itu terlihat menarik napas pendek sementara kau menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. "Ooh, tentu saja itu penting." ucapnya membalas ucapanmu. "Bagaimana caranya aku memanggilmu kalau kau saja tidak memberitahu siapa namamu sebenarnya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"—eh?"

Dan sekali lagi kau menarik napas, berharap semoga semuanya akan berakhir. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**To Be Continued**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eeaaa saya buat fanfiksi baru lagi dan... multichapter lagi \m Sebenarnya fiksi ini udah saya publish di akun blog saya, tapi saya publish lagi disini muehehehe :

Oke, no comment. Daya imajinasi+mengetik udah mulai pudar. Keep this or delete? Review or con-crit? :)

**Rin Sakamoto**


	2. Second

**Senyum**

**main characters: **Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura

**AU**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Second**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Uchiha... Sasuke?"<p>

Kau menoleh pada sosok gadis itu yang melihatmu melalui iris _emerald_nya sementara kau hanya terdiam sambil menatap sinis pada sosok gadis di hadapanmu itu. Senyuman yang mengembang membuatmu berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan—bahkan kau ingin lari dari tempat itu, bukan? Hanya saja peruntungan yang tidak berpihak padamu membuatmu mendecih sebal ketika kau menyadari bahwa kedua kakimu sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Bukti perban yang melilit kakimu itulah yang membuatmu tersadar akan imajinasi omong kosongmu itu.

"Nama yang bagus." Kau dapat mendengar komentar yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyuman yang keluar, kau malah terus saja mengalihkan pandangan—menoleh ke lain sisi dan berharap ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu pergi dari hadapanmu sekarang juga. "Omong-omong kau belum bercerita tentang keluargamu, Sasuke-kun." Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu berkata demikian sehingga membuatmu menoleh padanya secara refleks. "Aku belum menghubungi keluargamu tentang kecelakaanmu ini. Pasti mereka sangat khawatir." lanjutnya yang seketika membuat kedua alismu bertaut. "Kau bisa memberikanku nomor rumahmu, Sasuke-kun? Akan kuhubungi mereka tentang keadaanmu." Dan senyum lagi. Muak sudah.

"Tidak."

"—eh? Mengapa? Pasti mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasu—"

"Kubilang tidak!" Dan dengan cepat kau menyela ucapannya. Kau membentak gadis itu dengan nada tinggi seolah-olah gadis itu hendak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya padamu. Lalu kau melihat gadis itu terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya sementara untuk kesekian kalinya kau mendecih dan berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. "Minggir—kau menghalangi jalanku." ucapmu singkat dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan gadis bersurai _soft-pink_ itu.

Entah apa yang kaulakukan hingga tak sengaja kau mendengar isakan kecil dari arah belakang. Kau tidak menoleh sedikitpun—bersikap malas dan malah beralih menggerakkan kursi rodamu ke satu sudut lain di tempat tersebut. Dadamu terasa sesak, bukan, ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tak pantas pada sosok gadis dengan surai _soft pink_nyayang tidak kaukenal itu? Tapi kau tetap bersikeras bahwa sikapmu memang benar, toh pada dasarnya gadis itu seakan-akan hanya ingin mencampuri urusan pribadimu yang kau sendiri sudah tidak mempedulikannya. Kedua roda berhenti—kau terdiam beberapa saat ketika memandang sesuatu di ujung sana. Seorang pria dengan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada nampak terlihat lewat kedua iris pekat milikmu. Di dekat mereka ada dua bocah laki-laki yang tengah bermain bola dengan riangnya. Detik berikutnya tiba-tiba alismu bertaut—salah seorang dari bocah tersebut bermain bola sambil menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

Kau mengerti—bocah tersebut memang terkena penyakit, kan? Buktinya di punggung tangannya terdapat selang kecil yang tersambung ke sebuah tiang besi yang berada tepat didekat wanita tadi. Menyadari hal itu, kau hanya menunduk dan kembali terdiam. Tanpa kau sadari, air matamu mengalir pelan.

* * *

><p>Mengulang kisah di masa lalu ketika kau masih terperangkap dalam tubuh bocah berusia tujuh tahun. Kedua jemari tanganmu menggenggam erat sebuah bola sepak. Tubuhmu terlihat kotor—wajahmu penuh dengan peluh yang bercucuran sementara kedua siku tangan dan lututmu kotor dengan lumpur. <em>Nyengir<em>—menunjukkan sederetan gigi mungil nan putih bersih kepada sesosok bocah lain dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darimu.

Kau menghampiri bocah tersebut kemudian menyerahkan bola sepak yang kau pegang tadi. Bibirmu pun kemudian terbuka, "Kakak, aku menang lagi!" Kau berseru singkat, masih dengar cengiran lebarmu itu. "Ini bola kakak yang kupinjam. Maaf aku belum mengatakannya," Disusul dengan sebuah tundukkan singkat darimu. Sedetik kemudian kau merogoh saku celanamu. Lima bungkus permen kau genggam erat lewat kedua jemari tanganmu. Menjulur ke depan, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Dan ini untuk kakak—aku kan menang bermain bola dan mendapat hadiah lima bungkus permen cokelat, jadi aku berikan untuk kakak saja deh."

Cokelat—makanan yang sangat disukai oleh kakakmu itu juga merupakan makanan favoritmu. Walaupun begitu kau tetap saja rela menyerahkan lima bungkus permen cokelat tersebut kepada kakakmu. Lagipula kau masih dihinggapi rasa bersalah karena meminjam bola sepak secara diam-diam, bukan? Jadi kelakuannya kali ini tidak salah, kan?

"Uhm, kakak kok terlihat lebih kurus?"

"Heh?"

"Iya," Kau mengangguk cepat, lalu kedua matamu mendelik lagi sambil terus memerhatikan apa yang menurutmu berbeda dari tubuh seorang Uchiha Itachi. "aku sangat yakin kalau kakak agak kurus. Kakak kurang makan, ya?"

Sementara kakakmu hanya tertawa renyah sambil mengacak-acak rambutmu yang hampir tidak memiliki perbedaan dengan rambut miliknya. "Hah, kau tahu saja, bocah pintar." katanya kalem. Sebelah tangannya meraih beberapa permen dari jemari kecilmu. "Kalau begitu kakak ambil dua saja, sisanya untukmu. Kau juga terlihat lebih kurus, Sasuke."

"Tapi cokelat kan _nggak_ bikin kenyang, Kak."

"Kata siapa?" Kau lihat kakakmu kembali tertawa. "Malah makanan seperti ini akan membuat tubuh menjadi lebih gemuk. Nah makanya kakak ambil dua, biar besok kakak jadi gendut."

Bibirmu mengerucut sambil menatap sisa permen yang ada di telapak tanganmu. "Kalau begitu besok aku yang akan jadi lebih gendut, soalnya aku makan tiga permen." katamu singkat lalu lagi-lagi terdengar tawa renyah dari arah kakakmu. "Oh iya, aku kangen ibu dan ayah. Mereka pasti sedang melihat kita dari atas sana ya, Kak?"

* * *

><p><em>2 days later...<em>

Suara pintu berdecit, menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang berada di depan kamarmu. Kau menoleh sebentar untuk memeriksa, namun pada detik berikutnya kau hanya mendecih dan kembali berbalik. Sosok gadis merah jambu itu memang tidak pernah membiarkanmu sendirian terlalu lama. Beberapa menit sekali ia selalu mengecek keadaanmu padahal kau berdua baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan, eh, mengapa kau jadi cowok lembek begini?

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini sudah waktunya kau pulang," katanya pelan. Sosoknya masih berdiri di ujung pintu, mungkin dimaksudkan untuk menjaga jarak denganmu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. "tapi kau belum mengatakan dimana tempat tinggalmu. Jadi, uhm, aku tidak tahu harus mengantarkanmu ke mana."

"Tidakusah." ucapmu cepat, lalu kau memindahkan pandanganmu ke sosok gadis tadi. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi..." Kaulihat gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah kursi roda—dan kau mengerti.

"Iya aku tahu." Kau mencoba bangkit dari ranjang bersprei pucat itu, namun kau masih merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdenyut-denyut dari bawah tubuhmu. Tanpa kausadari, kau hanya menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut. "Aku memang masih membutuhkan kursi roda, tapi aku sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

Kaulihat ada reaksi kecil dari Sakura yang hendak menolongmu. Namun kau segera menghentikannya dengan mengarahkan telapak tanganmu kepadanya. Seketika gadis itu terdiam dan memerhatikan tingkahmu selanjutnya. Kau yang ingin duduk di atas kursi roda mengalami kesulitan, dan kau tentu tahu betul kalau kau membutuhkan sebuah pertolongan. Namun lagi-lagi semua kau urungkan demi egomu itu.

Tapi, sungguh kau sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuannya lagi?

"Biar kubantu," Kau dengar kata-kata itu dari sosok disampingmu. Kau tak bisa memberontak—dengan cepat ia memapahmu dan akhirnya kau duduk di atas kursi roda yang sudah menemani hari-harimu di rumah sakit tersebut. "Semua barang-barangmu sudah kurapikan. Nah, jadi kau mau ke mana sekarang? Biar kuantarkan."

"Tidak usah." Satu kalimat yang sama terucap kembali olehmu. Kau buru-buru menyeret kursi rodamu, meraih sebuah tas yang berada di sofa ruangan tersebut. "Aku bisa pergi kemanapun yang ingin kutuju tanpamu."

"Tapi kau mau ke mana?"

Kau terdiam, cukup lama. Memikirkan tempat yang akan kautuju sekarang. Rumahmu? Ah, sejak kapan kau memiliki rumah? Itu rumah orangtuamu, ingat? Dan kedua orangtuamu sudah meninggal. Bagaimana dengan mendatangi Itachi? _Yea_, makam Itachi, maksudnya?

_Hell_.

"Tidak tahu."

"Tuh kan," Sakura dengan cepat sudah berada di belakang kursi rodamu. Dengan pelan didorongnya kursi roda tersebut hingga kau keluar dari ruangan tempatmu tinggal beberapa hari terakhir. "aku sudah tahu kau akan mengatakan hal ini. Uhm, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku saja?"

Astaga, tinggal di rumah seorang gadis? Yang benar saja?

"Tidak perlu,"

Kau dengar tawa terkikik dari arah belakang. "_Nggak_ usah gengsi kayak gitu, Sasuke-kun. Aku memang seorang gadis, tapi aku juga _nggak _terlalu paranoid kalau nanti kau akan tinggal di rumahku. Aku tahu kok kalau kamu cowok yang baik-baik."

Kau terdiam. _Cowok baik-baik? _Apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang _cowok baik-baik_?

Lagi-lagi kau terdiam cukup lama. Memikirkan antara tinggal-dengan-nyaman-di-rumah-seorang-gadis dan tinggal-di-luar-sana-dengan-keadaan-luntang-lantung memang sangat menyulitkan. Kedua-duanya akan merontokkan tiang kegengsianmu itu, bukan? Tapi bagaimana kau akan hidup di luar sana sementara untuk duduk di atas kursi roda saja kau masih membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, hah?

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulutmu dan wajah seorang Haruno Sakura langsung sumringah ketika melihat ekspresi diammu itu. "Oke, karena kau diam jadi kuanggap kau menyetujuinya. _Well_, ayo ke rumahku."

Nah, jadi percuma saja kau terus mempertahankan gengsimu terlalu kuat kalau hasilnya akan goyah juga, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Kau kembali berpikir, bagaimana untuk menyambung hidupmu selanjutnya. Kau tidak memiliki apapun saat ini, kecuali pakaian yang melekat di tubuhmu itu. Kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Rumah, harta, saudara, ayah, ibu, Itachi... semuanya telah pergi. Kau merasa sendirian di dunia ini, benar bukan?<p>

"Nah Sasuke-kun, ini rumahku," Tiba-tiba suara Sakura menghentikan lamunanmu. Kini manikmu memandang sebuah bangunan di depanmu sekarang. Bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar, namun ada suatu kehangatan yang tersimpan di dalamnya—dan kau pasti bisa merasakannya, bukan? "Ayo masuk, kau masih membutuhkan istirahat."

Kaulihat sosok gadis itu membukakan pintu untukmu. Lalu ia kembali mendorong kursi rodamu, melewati ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga yang tidak terlalu besar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di sebuah tangga.

Kau mengerti—dengan cepat kau mencoba bangkit dari kursi roda. Walaupun rasa sakit masih terus menyerang, kau tetap berusaha untuk berdiri dengan dibantu oleh dinding tepat di samping tangga tersebut.

"Eh, biar kubantu,"

"Tidak," Kau menggeleng dengan cepat, "kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, Haruno." lanjutmu di sela-sela tindakanmu yang sedang mencoba menaiki anak tangga satu persatu secara perlahan.

Kau tidak merasakan ada gerakan dari sosok Sakura, yea atau mungkin dia sedang memerhatikanmu dan akan segera menolongmu ketika nanti kau benar-benar butuh bantuan...

_Tidak, seorang pria sejati tidak akan membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang wanita._

Lagi-lagi egomu berkata sebaliknya, payah.

.

.

.

Kau sampai di lantai dua, lalu kau menoleh singkat. Kaulihat Sakura dengan ekspresi yang minta dibelas kasihani sedang mengangkat kursi rodamu sambil menaiki anak tangga. Kau hanya terdiam sambil terus berpegangan pada dinding.

"Ini kursi rodamu. Kau harus menggunakan ini, kalau tidak kau malah akan terjatuh."

Kau menggeleng. Sudah cukup kau harus terus bergantung pada kursi roda. Kau muak dengan benda yang padahal selalu menolongmu itu, ya?

Kaulihat Sakura hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Uhm, baiklah kalau itu maumu." katanya, lalu beralih pada sebuah pintu yang jaraknya hanya dua meter dari tempatmu berdiri saat ini. "Nah itu kamarmu. Aku sudah merapikannya kemarin, jadi kalau kau ingin beristirahat silakan." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyumannya itu manis sekali, serius—tapi kau tidak memedulikannya, malah beralih untuk terus melangkah perlahan menuju kamarmu itu. Dan, oh, jangan lupa dengan tasmu, Sasuke.

"Tasku," pintamu singkat dan Sakura segera menyerahkan tasmu.

"Err, tidak apa-apa kalau tidak kubantu? Tasmu tidak ringan loh." tanyanya pelan sambil memperingati. Kau menoleh lalu kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Kaulihat gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah dan kembali menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling manis. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kamarku ada di seberang," Sakura menunjuk pada sebuah ruangan di depan kamar yang diperuntukkan untukmu. "Tidak perlu sungkan, oke? Berhubung aku tinggal sendirian, jadi aku akan selalu siap untuk menolongmu. Dan ah satu lagi, selamat beristirahat, Sasuke-kun."

Kau hanya terdiam mendengar semua perkataannya dan dengan cepat segera beralih ke kamar_mu_.

.

.

.

Sendirian juga, ya? Berusaha mandiri atau... kedua orangtuanya juga sudah meninggal?

* * *

><p>Kau hampir lelah dengan semua yang kauhadapi sekarang ini. Bukanlah hatimu yang memaksamu untuk bertahan, namun egomu. Egomu telah memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan, tapi apa? Bahkan terkadang urusanmu sendiri saja masih memerlukan bantuan orang lain.<p>

_Semua ini gara-gara kecelakaan sialan itu._

Ya, kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja ketika sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi berusaha membunuhmu. Padahal kau berada di sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi, bukan? Tapi mengapa masih ada mobil yang melaju kecepatannya secepat itu? Pengemudinya memang gila.

—bukan, bodoh. Justru kau yang gila. Uchiha Sasuke yang gila.

Untuk apa kau berada di tengah jalan yang sepi? Walaupun kecil kemungkinan ada kendaraan yang melintas, justru dengan kondisi seperti itu kendaraan yang sewaktu-waktu akan melintas malah akan menaikkan kecepatannya hingga _full_. Jadi—apa?

Ya, kau memang berusaha untuk bunuh diri, Sasuke. Kau berniat untuk menyusul keluargamu; menyusul ayahmu, ibumu, dan Itachi...

Tapi takdir malah berkata lain.

.

.

.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bangun?"

Kau menoleh dan melihat sesosok gadis dengan pakaian rumah tengah menaruh sebuah mangkuk diatas sebuah laci kecil tepat di samping ranjangmu. Kau menghirup baunya sesaat lalu mencerna. Ya, bubur. Tidak di rumah sakit, tidak di tempat ini lagi-lagi kau harus dihadapkan dengan makanan tersebut.

"Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Tapi, uhm, aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu bubur karena aku hanya bisa memasak itu dan ramen... maaf." Gadis itu menunduk sesaat dan kau hanya terdiam.

Apa kata Sakura tadi? Makan _malam?_

Kau melihat ke arah jam tepat di sebelah mangkuk tadi. Benar saja, jarum jam menunjukkan angka tujuh tepat. Jadi selama itukah ia beristirahat?

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali hingga kau baru bangun pukul tujuh malam seperti ini." Sakura duduk tepat di ranjang kosong di dekatmu. "Tapi tidak apa, itu malah bagus. Dan ya, sekarang lebih baik kau makan."

Kau terdiam, lalu menggeleng.

"Eh, kau tidak suka bubur buatanku lagi? Apa kau mau makan ramen?"

Kau menggeleng lagi. Perlahan kau membuka mulutmu. "Dimana ayah dan ibumu?" tanyamu cepat, tidak memikirkan apapun jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Sakura nanti.

Kaulihat gadis itu malah terdiam lalu menunduk pelan. Satu menit, dua menit... akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum. Sekilas kaulihat ada sesuatu yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Mereka sudah tiada." jawabnya pelan, masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Sejak usiaku menginjak sepuluh tahun, aku sudah kehilangan mereka karena sebuah kecelakaan."

_Nah, tepat dugaanku._

"Kau pasti bingung ya mengapa aku tinggal sendirian? Hm, ya seperti inilah." Kaulihat Sakura menghela napasnya sesaat. "Ini rumah yang mereka tinggalkan untukku. Tapi dulu aku tinggal bersama pengasuhku. Semakin hari aku malah tidak betah, jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal sendirian."

Kau terdiam lagi, berusaha mencerna. Di usia sepuluh tahun hanya tinggal sendirian...

_Tapi ia masih kalah denganku_.

Ya, kau sudah tinggal sendirian semenjak usia tujuh tahun. Ayah dan ibumu sudah mendahuluimu ketika kau berusia empat tahun. Kemudian disusul Itachi yang meninggalkanmu di saat usiamu baru tujuh tahun. Dan semenjak itulah kau hidup dengan mengandalkan kekuatanmu dan terkadang egomu yang memaksamu untuk terdiam.

"Eh, maaf, aku jadi terlalu banyak bercerita." Sakura tertawa, sementara kau terus saja terdiam. Lalu kaulihat gadis itu meraih mangkuk bubur yang ditaruhnya tadi ke pangkuannya.

"Aku sudah ditinggal oleh keluargaku sejak usiaku menginjak tujuh tahun." Kau terdiam sebentar—mengingat kenangan masa lalu memang sangat menyedihkan. "Aku hidup sendirian dan luntang-lantung di luar sana. Dengan hanya mengandalkan tenagaku, aku berusaha mencari uang untuk menyambung hidup."

Seketika suasana hening. Kau dan Sakura terlihat hanya diam membisu. Merenungkan kehidupan masa lalu masing-masing yang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

"Omong-omong, kalau aku boleh tahu keluargamu meninggal karena apa?"

Matamu bertemu dengan kedua manik zamrud milik sang gadis. Kau menghela napas sebentar. Lalu dengan keyakinan penuh kau membuka mulutmu perlahan. "Mereka semua terkena HIV."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p>Baru <em>update<em> loh xoxoxo masih inget ff ini? :3 Kalo nggak inget juga gapapa sih *hiks* tapi berhubung lagi keinget sama ff ini jadi kusambung lagi deh :D Dan ini adalah ff yang baru dipublish setelah 6 bulan aku hiatuss~ B) *ya terus kenapa* *gelinding dengan indahnya*

Keep_ it or delete? Review or con-crit?_ :)


End file.
